


It All Started With Bourbon Street...

by Crystal_Waters



Series: The MCU But Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Son [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Iron Dad, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnancy Tests, Unplanned Pregnancy, idk this is weird but this series needed a starting point, pregnancy wonders (yay), rated teen for that, this is a very self indulgent fic, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Howard Stark wasn’t a great father.That much was obvious.He messed Tony up in more ways then one, leading him to becoming an alcoholic and sex addict.But in some twisted way, those problems lead to the greatest thing that has ever happened to Tony; His son.And it all started, in a bar on Bourbon Street.





	1. Chapter 1

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA, JULY 26TH, 2002

Bourbon Street, New Orleans, Louisiana, known for its many bars and strip clubs.

Well, that was at least what Tony was using it for now.

He was never a strip club person, preferring to romance his women other places, sometimes in these type of low key places that you wouldn’t expect Tony Stark to be.

Tony was sitting at the bar next to Rodney, who had been at Barksdale Air Force Base the last year doing some top secret shit.

He had managed to convince his friend that a weekend off in NOLA when he had nothing to do wouldn’t hurt.

“Who you gonna pick up tonight, Tony?”

Tony shrugged, staring at the glass of scotch in front of him that he didn’t plan on drinking. “Don’t know, honey-bear, wasn’t planning on it.”

“I want you to have a good time, Tony, this is your break too.”

“Yea well, any woman interested in me recently has been focused on my money. I’d rather not go through that hole again.”

Rhodney raised an eyebrow, “What about that new assistant you got?”

“Pepper? She’s ok, isn’t interested in a relationship though... Not this early into her career, anyways.”

“Well, try to find someone that wants you Tony, but also stop the one night stands, a woman won’t want a man who can leave her for another just like that.”

“Yea... yea you’re right. Want to go grab some dinner? It’s getting kinda crowded. Pep recommended ‘Oceana Grill’ or something. Or we can go back to my house in-“

As he was talking, Rhodney’s phone rang and Tony stopped talking to let him answer.

After a few moments James clicked the phone shut.

“Sorry, Tones, the Airforce needs me back, something went wrong with one of the planes during a training exercise.”

“Now? But you’re here, and Shreveport is at least a five hour drive!”

“It was nice talking to you Tones, I’m going to go back to the hotel and get my things, be on my way.” James got up, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. “I’m going to hold you against that dinner, though. Oceana is the best.”

“It’s a date, Honey bear, now, go fly a plane or whatever you do.”

***

Happy couldn’t get to his location via car, so that left Tony walking a five blocks in the humidity that was the south.

The farther he got away from the French Quarter, the less crowded the streets become and a sudden though hit Tony.

This was one of the most dangerous cities he’s ever been in, and he just decided to walk alone at night. 

And he’s supposed to be a genius.

Tony pulled the jacket closer, now hyper aware of every sound around him.

He heard a muffled voice around a corner and he stopped, listening. It was a man talking, and Tony subconsciously reached towards the handheld taser he invented when he was seven. 

“Shut up, bitch! I can’t enjoy it if you are crying like that.”

That’s all Tony needed to hear before turning into the alley way. He saw a man holding a woman against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

“Hey! Get off of her!”

The man glared at Tony, one hand stopping where it was against her waist. 

“Oh yeah? Get lost, punk.”

“I think you are the one that needs to ‘Get Lost’. Leave. Her. Alone.”

“Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“First, I would call the police, then I would electrocute you you with this nifty device right here,” He gestured to the taser in his hand. “And while you are drooling on the concrete, I’d help the lady right here get away. So unless you want me to activate that plan, step away from here, and leave.”

The man, although disgusting, apparently had a brain and stalked down the alley and turning onto one of the streets.

Tony rushed forward, and knelt in front of the woman.

“Hey there, you okay?”

She looked at him, a hand coming up to wipe away the tears on her face.

“T-thank you.”

“No need, unlike that scumbag I’m actually a decent human being. Do you have a name? Or a place to call home? I’d be happy to walk you home, if you would want of course.”

“M-my name is Joanna... I don’t have a home, not here.”

“Well, you could come to my place, it’s not that far. Just for the night, at the very least. Or I could get you a hotel room.”

Joanna nodded in thought, “Your place.” 

Tony pulled out his phone and shot a text to Happy with his location, saying he was on his way and there was a slight mishap that was taken care off.

Tony offered his hand, and she took it. Tony walked close to her, somehow and suddenly very protective of her. She seemed to be in shock, moving almost robotically.

“What’s your name?”

“...Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony.”

“H-have a last name, Tony?”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

She hesitated, probably not willing to share that information. “Fair I guess... Nivena.”

“Like the astrophysicist?”

Her eyes lit up, and although Tony couldn’t tell you what she looked like in the dim light, he knew she was smiling. 

“Yep! Most people don’t recognize me for my work though.”

“I loved your paper on quantum entanglement’s and their relation to particle-antiparticle.”

“Are you a scientist yourself?”

“Something like that. Mechanical engineer, technically.”

***

Happy drove the two in silence, sending questioning looks in his Boss’s direction every now and then, but saying nothing.

When they arrived at his house on Prytania Street, Tony looked over and saw Joanna asleep against the window. 

“The adrenaline must’ve worn off,” Tony muttered. He got out of the car and went over to her side, opening the door and managing to maneuver Joanna so he was carrying her.

Happy trailed behind him as he went up to the guest bedroom next to his room and set her on the bed, covering her with the blankets then leaving the room.

As Tony shut the door, Happy bombarded him with whispered questions.

“Who is she? What does she want-“

“Her name is Joanna,” Tony answered. “She was in the middle of being... mugged, and I managed to get the guy to scram. Let it be, this isn’t a one night stand. Plus, you know that conference or whatever I have to do a speech on Tuesday? The one in London? She’s that one scientist who I ranted about how much I wanted to listen to her lecture on dark matter, even though I already know a lot about the subject. She’s really respected in her field, and so look her up if you want. There is a computer in your room.”

***

Tony was sitting at the island, drinking coffee when a half-asleep Joanna walked in, allowing Tony to get a good look at her. Although he has read her papers, he had never met her in person, and he’s never bothered to google her to put a face to the name.

She had curly white-blonde hair and pale skin. She was around 5’6 maybe 5’8, so his height. Despite the fact that her makeup was smeared from the crying last night, she looked stunning. 

“You are... Tony Stark.”

“The one and only.”

“You- you saved me last night, but you took me here- did you, did we-“

Tony’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly set down his mug. “No no no we didn’t. I saved you, aka was a decent human being, and I offered my NOLA home. It was the least I could do.”

“You’ve done a lot, “ She laughed at nothing apparent. “God I’m a mess. Thank you for last night, give me five minutes and I’ll be out of your hair-“

“-You aren’t a burden. You can stay for breakfast, if you want.”

“That, that would be nice.” She slowly walked over and sat by him on an island stool. “You seem really nice, nothing like what the media and tabloids make you out to be.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yea, well, you can’t believe everything you read. I am not really what they say I am, but every lie has a sliver of truth.”

“I guess that’s fair. I saw you are going to that London convention?”

“Oh yeah, that, I thought it was a conference but convention makes more sense. Dark matter, right?”

“Yep! I can’t wait. Aren’t you doing something on some form of clean energy?”

Tony smiled, getting up. “Yep, a fusion reactor of sorts. Coffee?”

“Yes, creamer and sugar please.”

Tony fixed her coffee, making sure she could see it, knowing she may have trust issues over whatever happened last night. “You know, I haven’t had someone to talk Science with that wasn’t in a formal setting since, well, forever.”

Joanna nodded in thanks as she took the mug of coffee. “Me either, honestly. I have a few friends at the place I work at, but to be honest, all they do is just go on and on about their projects and have no interest in mine. I know that’s kinda selfish, but I’ve heard about your experiments and frankly, I could probably find the end resolution before you! Sometimes it just feels nice to have someone ask, you know?”

“Yes, yes I do. All the media wants to talk about during PR interviews are my social life, nothing about Stark Industries or projects.”

“I can see that.”

“Maybe we could, I don’t know, talk science more sometimes. Maybe over dinner?”

“I’d like that.”

***

LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM, JULY 30TH, 2002

“That speech was amazing, Tony! I can’t wait to read the paper.”

Tony chuckled, sipping a glass of wine. “I’m surprised you haven’t managed to pester me into giving it early.”

Joanna left late that night the Friday prior, and they spent the day talking about all things in their respective fields. From AI’s too the density of the Milky Way galaxy. Tony had driven her to Pine Prairie, a small town in Louisiana, and to her home. 

Tony was arriving in London on Monday, and about an hour before Joanna’s plane landed, so he said he would wait for her. Too her surprise, he did. Although in incognito mode. 

But now it was Tuesday, and the convention just shut down for the night. 

“I wouldn’t do that, I want to geek out with everyone else in the world at the same time

The server brought them their food, and they talked between mouthfuls of food.

After two great hours of eating and talking about themselves, they decided to give their server a break and just leave. Joanna insisted on paying her part of the bill (which was definitely a first for Tony) and Tony covered his and the tip.

“I’d love to take you out again, if that would be ok.”

“I think I’d like that, Mr.Stark.”

And that is how Tony Stark ended up spending most and any free time he had not with a bottle of scotch anymore, but in the small town of Pine Prairie, Louisiana.

***

MALIBU POINT, CALIFORNIA, NOVEMBER 8TH, 2003

“Honey?” 

Tony’s head snapped up. “Yes, dear?”

“Can you come see?”

Tony nodded to himself and got off the couch, going up the stairs to their bedroom.

They had been engaged for a few months now, and Pepper always said they already acted like an old married couple. 

Joanna was sitting on the bed, in pajama pants and a tank top, holding a small plastic stick. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

“What’s that?”

“Come look!”

Tony sat beside her, and looked at the stick.

That’s when it hit him; it was a pregnancy test.

And two red lines were present.

“It’s positive! Isn’t this great!”

“We are going to have a baby. I’m going-“

“-to be a father.”

“We are going to have a baby,” Tony repeated. He was definitely in shock.

Tony moved and kissed his fiancée, “We are going to be parents!”

‘I’m gonna be a dad’ he thought. ‘I’m going to be a dad!’


	2. Chapter 2

MALIBU POINT, CALIFORNIA, DECEMBER 25TH, 2003

“You two went really overboard with the presents this year,” Pepper teased. 

It was true. It was the first Christmas in forever where Happy, Pepper, Tony, Joanna, and Rhodney could be together, so they were making the most out of it.

“Yea well, we have one more present, from the both of us,” Joanna replied. “I think it’s the best one out of all.”

Tony stood from his spot on the couch and went over too the tree Joanna convinced him they needed, and pulled out three white gift boxes that you would put clothing in.

“Matching outfits?” Happy guessed, taking his box.

Tony smirked, “Something better.”

James was the first one to open his, opening the box and taking out the tissue paper inside.

“Will you be a... godfather?”

Silence encompassed the room as the three out together the question at the bottom of their boxes.

Pepper was the first to recover, grinning from ear to ear and instantly moving to hug Joanna.

“Is it a boy or a girl? When did you find out?”

Joanna giggled, “We don’t know yet, and about eight weeks ago.”

“Wait you two are pregnant?!” Happy exclaimed.

“Yes we are, Hap, now will you be a god father or not?”

“Of course, Boss!”

James half heartedly glared at Happy, “I’m going to be a better godfather than you.”

“You can try, Rhodes.”

“I won’t need to try, Hogan. The kid is going to love the fun guy, not the security guy.”

Joanna chuckled, “I think you both will be great.”

***

BAYOU CHICOT, LOUISIANA, JANUARY 17TH, 2004

Their wedding ceremony was nothing grand, but they did go down south so Joanna’s family could be there.

Bayou Chicot was a small town next to Pine Prairie, where Joanna’s parents lived, and Chicot was where her Grandparents had their farm.

On Joanna’s side of the pews, it was filled with her parents, grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles and well probably everyone even distantly related too her.

On Tony’s side, was Pepper, Happy, Rhodney, Obadiah, and a two seats for where Edwin Jarvis and Marie Stark would’ve sat. In the back was a man with a long black trench coat and an eyepatch, who Joanna said to not pay mind too.

“He’s probably one of the locals Mom invited.”

And despite the lack of family Tony had compared to Joanna, he couldn’t have been happier. As everyone on his side has been family for as long as he could remember. 

***

MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, FEBRUARY 14TH, 2004

“Jo, you are just gonna have to trust me on this one.”

“W-what are you doing Tony?”

Tony removed his hands from covering her eyes and tilted her head up.

“Ok you can look now.”

Joanna opened her eyes to see the towering skyscraper that was Stark Tower.

“Like it? I thought it would be perfect to raise baby Stark. Midtown High is just down the street, it has much more protective measures than the house in Malibu or any of my other houses... I know it’s not what you wanted, a modest house off the map and this is definitely not off the map but-“

Joanna interrupted him by standing on her tip toes and kissing him.

“It’s perfect, Tony. Maybe we should go inside, there is a reporter across the street taking pictures that the tabloids are going to have a field day with.”

“Hmm yes, let’s go upstairs, I have more surprises for you there.”

“Chocolate?”

“Tons of it.”

***

It was that night that Tony brought up something that has been on his mind ever since Joanna showed him that plastic stick.

“Jo I don’t want the kid to be raised in the public like I was.”

To Tony’s surprise she just nodded. “Okay.”

“Really? Just like that?”

“Honey, whatever makes you happy. I know your relationship with your dad was strained and I know how much you hated the media as a kid, and if you don’t want that for our kid than it’s best for everyone. I trust you.”

He really didn’t deserve this woman.

***

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, MARCH 6TH, 2004

“Is that them?”

The technician smiled, staring at the computer screen. “Yes Mister Stark, that is your child.”

“C-can, well, what is their gender?” Joanna asked, not able to see the projection that her husband was looking at or computer the technician was.

The technician hummed, before a smile quickly came over her face.

“Do you want to guess?”

Joanna said “Boy” at the same time Tony said “Girl”.

The technician chuckled, “Well one of you is right. As how most things in a relationship plays out, the wife is right.”

***

STARK TOWER, MAY 12TH, 2004

“Tonnnnnnyyyyyyy.”

“What?”

“I want food.”

“What kinda food?”

“Anything.”

Tony nodded, going grab some pizza off the counter he ordered for himself and heating it up. He started to walk into the living room when Joanna started speaking again.

“Is that pizza?”

“...Yes...?”

“I don’t want pizza.”

Ah, the wonders of pregnancy.

***

STARK TOWER, JULY 30TH, 2004

“What should we name him?”

“Edwin?”

Joanna tilted her head. “No... it doesn’t fit. Sounds like a good middle name though... how about John?”

“Hmm, maybe. Andrew?”

“Ooo that’s a good one! I’ll add that to the list. Hmm... how about Peter?”

Tony put down his phone, staring at the wall. “Peter Edwin Stark, I like that.

***

STARK TOWER, AUGUST 7, 2004

“I hate this. Why can’t you just come out already? Please? Just for me? I know it’s warm in there but your are making me suffer more than you know.”

Tony chuckled, “I don’t think sweet talking the kid will make him come out faster, Jo.”

“He must like being late and making a grand entrance unexpectedly, the little shit. I blame it on you. He takes after his dad in the fact that he’s late to everything.”

“I’ve gotten better since you’ve been in my life.”

“True, but this sucks. Can you bring me some Motrin?” 

“Why?”

“I have back pain and cramps because I’m carrying a watermelon,” Joanna deadpanned. “Bring me the damn Motrin.”

Tony opened the medicine cabinet, taking out the pills, “You know you can’t curse like that whenever Pete will be around.”

“You are worse than me so shut up.”

“You were so happy a minute ago.”

“Mood swings.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Shut up and bring me the medicine, Anthony.”

“Yes ma’am.”

***

UNDISCLOSED HOSPITAL, AUGUST 10TH, 2004

Peter Edwin Stark, born on August tenth, at 4:38 AM.

Joanna held him first, after battling eight miserable hours of pregnancy. She held him, cooing and talking to him and when he stopped crying exhaustion took over and the nurse took Peter.

The nurse looked at Tony, “Do you wish to hold him, Mr.Stark.”

Tony nodded, in some sort of shock as the baby was pressed into his arms.

“H-hey there, Pete. You gave your mom quite some trouble, you basically made me her slave for nine months,” Tony chuckled but it came out more of a sob. “I guess that’s not your fault, I had a part in that. You are going to love her, she’s one of the kindest, most stubborn people I’ve ever met, I must attract strong women or something because over there is your godmother, Pepper.”

It was true, Pepper had come into the room after Peter was born, disheveled from her stay in the waiting room but there all the same.

“I’m going to make the world a safer place for you, Pete. You will do amazing things, be a better person than I’ll ever be and hopefully more successful... “

For as long as the Doctors would let Tony hold him, Tony talked to Peter, and Peter listened before eventually falling asleep as his father told him of how he met Aunt Pepper, Uncle Happy, and Uncle Rhodney. 

And he couldn’t forget the kid’s mom either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was satisfactory, I don’t really ever write this level of fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my head for days so here we go.
> 
> Anyways what do you think?


End file.
